Neo-Seldonist Party
The Neo-Seldonist Party was created by Dani Seldon in the year 2406 after a successful takeover bid of the Golden Capitalist Party of Dranland. This party was the second Seldonist party to exist in the whole of Terra and is considered to be the philosophical heir to the Free Thought Party. History In the year 2406 the Neo-Seldonist Party was formed after a successful takeover bid by Dani Seldon (a descendent of the infamous Dr. Hari Seldon). The announced goals of the new party was to be the second Seldonist Party in Dranland (and the world) and to continue Dr. Seldon's great work in making a world of Sanity and Happiness. The newly formed NSP managed to gain success by creating a successful cabinet with the Children of Glynwater and secured the legality of Yoj, a miracle drug created by the Estasi Corporation that creates states of perfect bliss without any side-effects. The party was opposed from the start by the cult of Scientology and it's political arm New Theta and despite the attempts of the party to articulate the message of Seldonism the party lost at the polls in the 2409 Elections. After the elections the Party Controller launched a program called "The Progs" in which the party focused on getting the real message of the party out to the people of Dranland rather than the caricature created by New Theta. The Progs program was a total success as in the 2413 elections the NSP gained more seats in the National Assembly. Due to an administrative error the NSP gave it's voting support to the New Theta/FZL "purge" program of the Welsh in Dranland (which was a total success). In the year 2416 it was announced by the Estasi Corporation that in the year 2407 they had created a clone of the famous Dr. Hari Seldon. The clone was then named Hari Seldon II and raised in a controlled Seldonist Environment in order to train him in the leadership of the Seldonist Movement. Soon after the announcement of his existence, Dani Seldon stepped down as Controller of the Party in favor of her new "ward" whom she would protect and advise as the new Shadow Prime Minister of the NSP. The NSP then lent it support to the creation of the Dranian Imperium to replace the corpulent Republic as part of the long term plan to evolve the nation into a Seldonist Society. The NSP had even more to celebrate after the scientology based party New Theta fell apart after the mysterious vanishing of it's leaders. Alas this did not lead to a true Imperium as the following decade saw the rebirth of the "Freedom Illusion" and resulted in the loss of much of the groundwork that the NSP made in Dranian Society. Then in the year 2448 both Dani Seldon and Hari Seldon II died in a freak car accident, resulting in the rise of Serena Lore the first non Seldon Family member to control the party. The reign of Serena Lore lasted through many ups and downs for the party until the year 2505 when a mysterious wave of deaths struck the major leadership of the party, including Miss. Lore. With the major leaders gone the NSP spun into chaos, until a mysterious group known as the Order of Light seized control and created the Order of Valtiel. Seldonism Main Article: Seldonism Controller of the Party *Dani Seldon (2406-2416) *Hari Seldon II (2416-2448) *Serena Lore (2448-2501) Electorial History *Foundation in 2406= 113 Seats (carryover from the GCPD) *Elections of 2409= 55 Seats (Minus for Party) *Elections of 2413= 93 Seats (Plus for Party) *Elections of 2417= 83 Seats (Minus for Party) *Elections of 2421= 111 Seats (Plus for Party) *Elections of 2425= 139 Seats (Plus for Party) *Elections of 2429= 98 Seats (Minus for Party) *Elections of 2433= 106 Seats (Plus for Party) *Elections of 2436= 78 Seats (Minus for Party) *Elections of 2438= 113 Seats (Plus for Party) *Elections of 2442= 85 Seats (Minus for Party) *Elections of 2446= 82 Seats (Minus for Party) *Elections of 2450= 114 Seats (Plus for Party) *Elections of 2454= 85 Seats (Minus for Party) *Elections of 2458= 122 Seats (Plus for Party *Elections of 2462= 111 Seats (Minus for Party) *Elections of 2466= 170 Seats (Plus for Party) *Elections of 2470= 129 Seats (Minus for Party) *Elections of 2474= 89 Seats (Minus for Party) *Elections of 2476= 110 Seats (Plus for Party) *Elections of 2480= 80 Seats (Minus for Party) *Elections of 2481= 78 Seats (Minus for Party) *Elections of 2485= 74 Seats (Minus for Party) *Elections of 2489= 100 Seats (Plus for Party) *Elections of 2493= 153 Seats (Plus for Party) *Elections of 2501= 104 Seats (Minus for Party) Major Offices Held by Party Prime Minister *Kumi Koda (2406-2412) *Gaius Baltar (2495-2501) Anthem :Our Father Seldon :O, bright dawn of May :Our father Seldon :We are children of your thoughts :and keepers of your honesty :We love you, the glorious thinker :And maker of our new reality :That shall never know again :The chains of shameful slavery. :While our unity gives wings :to our just cause :Proud shall be, celebrated will be :Our eternal victory. :A river of our cheers, :Jumping into the sky, :Will bear voice to the depths of space, :That Seldonism is forever. See Also *Free Thought Party *Seldon Family Category:Political parties in Dankuk Category:Seldonism